


How to get away with the Selection

by Foreverwriting123



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - The Selection Fusion, M/M, Prince Connor Walsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverwriting123/pseuds/Foreverwriting123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For thirty-five girls, the Selection is the chance of a lifetime. The opportunity to escape the life laid out for them since birth. To be swept up in a world of glittering gowns and priceless jewels. To live in a palace and compete for the heart of gorgeous Prince Connor Walsh.</p><p>But even the dashing prince doesn't want to take part in what he seems to believe is a notorious act agaisnt his will. But soon Connor's nightmare turns into a blissful dream when he realises one contender has truly captured his heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get away with the Selection

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this idea, I always wanted to incorporate two if my favourite series together and after all the amazing feedback I thought I might as well post it! 
> 
> I know it's a tad bit rushed, I mean I typed all of this at 2:00am on my phone, so expect a few mistakes! 
> 
> Also to clarify Connor's parents are mentoined from time to time, although we have never actually seen them in HTGAWM, especially his dad, who he said he didn't get along with, but eh, this is a alternate universe so anything can go!  
> I know Connor has a sister too but I left her out since it wouldn't meant sense if Connor had an older sister when really the Selection happens for the first born in the family.
> 
> Also this series won't be updated from time to time as I am currently busy with school and working on my own original novel (here is the link if anyone is interested in reading a royal dystopian, Jack Falahee is face claim to the lovely lead http://w.tt/1U5pR6d ) It's called Shattered Affection and it can be viewed on wattpad :) {I only post Fan Fiction pieces here}
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!

Connor couldn’t help but pace the floor over and over again in a small circle. He couldn’t help but do anything to get the awful anxiety out of his system. 

When he was younger, the selection seemed like a distant memory, something he couldn’t wait for. But now the thought of having 35 men invade the palace made him feel terribly sick.

The census was compiled, the figures added up, and now tonight Prince Connor Walsh of Illéa was about to discover who were the lucky men in the chance in becoming his future husband. 

All the staff were getting ready for the big day by making sure all the rooms were ready for the guests, along with setting out each guest’s meal plan and wardrobe. Everytime he passed a guard or a maid, they always asked him if was he ready for the big announcement. And each time Connor lied saying yes he was, but to be brutally honest, Connor didn’t know how to feel about the whole thing.

The momentum was building pretty fast- too fast for Connor’s liking. Over 50,000 forms were sent into the selection, which made Connor sweat just thinking all these people wanted a chance to be apart of his life.

The whole aspect seemed daunting enough as it was without knowing that by the end of it all Connor would be left with one possible suitor to spend the rest of his life with. It seemed to an impossible task for someone like him, someone who often could never figure out what to have for breakfast, let alone decide who his future husband will be.

Connor would have stayed in a trance all day if it wasn’t for his maid, Michaela, who knocked on the door swiftly to indicate her presence.

“Oh- um, sorry Michaela, I didn’t notice you there” Connor gruffled, trying to act cool and calm by staring at the mirror in front of him. 

Michaela immediate responds with, “I know you’re nervous for tonight”, leaving down a large basket of freshly washed clothes.  
“It’s pretty obvious that you’re scared, I mean, if I were in your place I’d be petrified too”

Connor could only shake his head and mutter through his teeth, “Thanks for the wonderful advice Michaela”. 

“Hey, I least I’m trying to calm you down! God, you can act like a big baby sometimes”

He lets out another heavy sigh before plopping down on his bed. “How am I suppose to act Michaela?! This time tomorrow thirty five strangers will be in my house, all hoping to marry me and I don’t even want this to go ahead!” 

There is a moment of silence in the spacious room until Michaela speaks again. “Look, I know you’re nervous, but please, just try to see in a different perspective. I bet you all the men are quivering with the thought of even being in the same room as you!” 

Connor glances over to see his best friend smiling down warmly at him. Although sometimes Michaela was a tad bit overwhelming to handle at times, Connor could always count on her for anything. She was like a sister he never knew he needed. She was always there for him at the toughest of times.

Holding back another resounding deep breathe of fear mixed with anxiety, Connor replies “Thank you Michaela”.  
He holds back another tremble before finishing, “Promise me you’ll help me throughout this Selection” 

“Oh trust me, as soon as I set my eyes on these boys I’ll give you my honest opinion about each one if them. And if one of them even dare to treat me badly, I’ll immediately order you to kick them out” 

Instantly they both burst out laughing as they both sit down on the bed. It wasn’t long until another figure stood at the door, watching the two keenfully. 

“What are you two laughing at?” Connor’s mother smirks while waltzing into the room. With short shoulder length hair and a stunning emerald green dress, she looked absolutely breathtaking. 

“Oh nothing” they both reply together, not dating to tell the queen what they thought of the entire selection process.

“Well anyways, you better come down quickly. It is about the start in a half an hour and we better make you look handsome before it begins” his mother beams. 

As soon as she leaves the room, a cold sweat happens to overcome Connor as his hands start to tremble again.

Michaela’s only reaction is to gently hold his hand and coo, “It’s going to be alright Connor” but deep down she knew how bad Connor was feeling.

He wasn’t prepared to have his heart get caught up in a foolish game of finding true love.

After twenty minutes of applying foundation and fixing his tie countless of times, the wait was almost over. 

By now Connor was feeling completely apprehensive about the entire situation. He wish he could run away and never look back. At this point he would rather be a shiftless farmer out in the middle of nowhere then to be here, sitting on a soft cushioned chair while glaring at a red light that indicated the cameras were about to start soon.

He was caught in a moment of trying to stop his hands from shaking when Connor's father sat down beside him. Wearing a matching black suit with deep mulberry coloured tie, his father looked like a wiser spitting image of himself. But signs of despair and stress were present by deep frown line across his forehead and bags underneath his brown eyes.

"I can't believing it's happening" he says proudly, placing a hand on his shoulder rather tightly. "Neither can I" Connor couldn't help but mumble back. 

His weary wringing hands worried his father, so much to the point his father couldn't help but snap, "Honestly Connor, will you just relax and smile. That's all you have to do, it's that simple!" 

Connor could feel every word slice across his body as he immediately straightened his slouched posture and gripped the sides of his seat tightly, so hard that his knuckles turned white from the immense pressure.

His mother sits down on the right side of the now petrified Connor, grinning as she applied another layer of deep red lipstick on her lips. She could sense her son's jitteriness as she clutched his hand, whispering softly into his ear, "Don't worry, everything will be fine".

But nothing felt right for Connor as the cameraman indicated that they were due to air in 10 seconds.

The seconds cemented together into what seemed like hours before the at hem started to play while Gavril, the presenter of the weekly Report smiled towards the camera with his sparkling blue hair and matching suit.  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, you are all welcome to join us in the spectacular event of revealing the lucky 35 suitors for our Selection!" 

Connor could sense the cameras looming to see how he looked, so he pretended to smile at the cameras while trying hard to stop himself vomiting live on television.

With a not so gentle nudge from his father, Connor gets up and walks onto the podium to greet Gavril with opening arms. The two settle down again before Garvil proceeds with his questions. "Good evening your majesty, how are so feeling tonight?" He asked gleefully to the young prince. 

"To tell you the truth, I'm extremely nervous" he tried to brush it off with a laugh that ends humiliatingly drawn out before Gavril continues to interrogate him. 

"It's a natural feeling your highness" he laughs all too loudly. "I can remember your father sitting right there shaking like a leaf, but now look at him now! Helen is a wonderful Queen!" Immediately the cameras turn to the couple, who respond by giving each other a kiss on the lips, which makes Connor shake all over. 

"Now, before we begin, do you have any advice for the soon to be announced contenders?"

Connor, completely shocked by the question, takes a brief second to think on live national television before saying, "Just be yourself and we'll all get along fine"

The whole room claps just before the national emblem pops up on the monitor, leaving a small box for Connor to admire the new suitors. He couldn't help but gulp, trembling that the whole nation was able to see his reaction. 

Breathe in and out, he told himself while trying to keep the bike from risking up his throat. It wasn't a big deal. It was just an announcement of thirty five names, nothing special about that.

"Mr Asher Millstone, Three" 

"Mr Wes Gibbons, Four"

"Mr Michael Pratt, Two

"Mr Laurence Castillo, Three"

"Mr Adam Singer, Four"

So many images popped up at once, blurring Connor's vision as he watched the monitor flashed the pictures of the contenders. So far they didn't look too bad, but for Connor, none of them actually popped out or made him feel butterflies in his stomach. 

None of them made him go 'Wow'.

He must have zoned out for most of it as too many names were fired all at once at Connor. He was unable to handle all of them at once.

"Mr Hannes Mansfield, Five"

"Mr Isaac Miles, Four"

"Mr Benjamin Winterbottom, Three"

"Mr Caleb Hapstalle, Two" 

"And last but not least, Mr Oliver Hampton, Three"

Now Connor could see on the screen a young man with a glowing complexion and a deep smile that showed all his perfect pearly white teeth. He felt dazed looking at him face, perplexed to learn more about him, even shocked to know such a person could exist.

But Connor's train of thought was interrupted by Gavril's last few words before the national a the, played out in the background.

"And there you have it, the suitors for the Selection! We can't wait to see you all tomorrow night gentlemen! Tomorrow, your lives will change forever! Let the Selection begin!"


End file.
